Somos tres
by Valhova
Summary: Una historia romántica con tres protagonistas: Takeru, Miyako y... Sorpresa, que no es Ken, je, je, pero si leen la historia podrán averiguarlo!
1. Takeru ~ Escribir es...

**SOMOS TRES**

By** Raquel**

Capítulo 1: Takeru ~ Escribir es... 

El viento agitaba furiosamente las cortinas y Takeru se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas para que no pudiera entrar la lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad de Odaiba desde muy temprano en la mañana y luego fue corriendo a la cocina a apagar la cafetera que había montado sobre al fuego hacía apenas 10 minutos. Tenía frío, estaba cansado y de mal humor... pero una buena taza de café bien caliente siempre le ayudaba a superar los malos momentos, al menos aquellos que tenían que ver con sus estudios de Literatura en la universidad. 

Llenó su taza hasta la mitad, sirvió leche y dos cucharas de azúcar. Probó un poco del líquido y pensó que sabía bien y estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su gusto, entonces pensó en acompañar su bebida con algunos bizcochos que su madre había dejado guardado en el microondas, pero desechó la idea pues seguramente después tendría sueño y no podría terminar su ensayo sobre las obras de Oscar Wilde. El estruendo de un fuerte relámpago fuera le hizo dar un salto de terror y su taza casi resbaló de sus manos hacia el suelo, pero sus reflejos actuaron a tiempo de evitar tal desastre.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo cuando notó que parte del líquido se había desbordado y había un charquito marrón en las baldosas blancas que su madre tanto adoraba, así que se apresuró a limpiar todo muy bien antes de regresar a la sala, en donde su computadora esperaba encendida. Se sentó delante de ella y tomó un poco más de su café antes de mover el _mouse_ un poco para desactivar el _descansa pantalla_ y dejar al descubierto el archivo de 6 hojas escrito en _Word_. Releyó el último párrafo escrito y sus ojos se detuvieron algunos segundos en el pequeño puntero que titilaba al final del documento; sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por escribir pero no tenía deseos de seguir trabajando en ello... lo pensó detenidamente unos instantes antes de ceder a su deseo de comenzar a escribir la historia que había rondado su cabeza desde hacía algunas semanas.

Salvó el ensayo antes de cerrar el archivo y abrir uno nuevo en su lugar; el chico sonrió ante el documento en blanco, sintiendo nuevamente esa emoción tan conocida en él. Un sentimiento que no se podía comparar a ningún otro que conociera y que sólo experimentaba cuando se encontraba ante una hoja en blanco, ya fuera en un viejo cuaderno, un pedazo de servilleta o la computadora: una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo y curiosidad que le inundaba la mente y el alma cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una historia.

Takeru amaba profundamente escribir, era su vida, su pasión...

Desde muy chico, a Takeru le gustaba leer, tomar un libro y devorarlo con devoción. Le encantaba adentrarse en la historia y convertirse en el héroe o villano, sentir sus penas y alegrías hasta convertirlas en suyas también. Sentía gran admiración por aquellos autores que lograban transmitir tan maravillosamente todas aquellas sensaciones hasta el punto en que la realidad y la ficción se desdibujaban en su mente y le era imposible separar una de la otra, haciéndole llorar o reír. La lectura había sido una forma de escape, sin lugar a dudas, de la realidad que le agobiaba por la separación de sus padres, al igual que estaba seguro que la música lo había sido para su hermano Yamato. Y estaba bien, realmente era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero los años pasaron y el leer no fue suficiente, no le llenaba como antes...

Entonces algo maravilloso sucedió. En un principio pensó que no podría hacerlo, pero finalmente se decidió a probar suerte. Escribió una historia corta sobre un pequeño niño que le temía a la oscuridad y no podía dormir en las noches, llamada "_Insomnio_". El resultado no había sido de su total agrado: su calidad era bastante baja, pero notó que le gustaba hacerlo, que le relajaba, así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo, y descubrió que, una vez comenzado, no podía parar.

Al principio fue sólo un pasatiempo, una forma agradable de pasar las tardes en su departamento, cuando salía del colegio y esperaba que su mamá llegara del trabajo, pero luego fue mucho más que eso... mucho, mucho más...

Las primeras historias fueron cortas y difusas y para Takeru fue bastante frustrante el hecho de que no pudiera plasmar las ideas en papel igual a como las veía en su mente, pero su manera de escribir mejoró con el transcurrir del tiempo y la práctica, al igual que su redacción y ortografía. 

Las ideas vagaban en su mente casi hasta embotarla, la pena de una mujer llamada Nina ante la muerte de su pareja, una historia romántica sobre cómo sería el paraíso, una obra de ciencia-ficción sobre un virus genéticamente creado que acababa con 2/3 partes de la población mundial, una historia de horror sobre un payaso asesino de nombre Pennywise... eran muchas las historias que había escrito hasta ahora, y muchas las noches que pasó sin dormir, y los amaneceres que le sorprendieron delante de su computadora, mientras sus dedos tecleaban las sucesión de frases que posteriormente terminaría siendo una historia más, pero no era algo que realmente le importaba, pues lo hacía con el mayor de los placeres.

A veces se detenía súbitamente a mitad de una frase y le asaltaba la duda de si valdría la pena todo aquel esfuerzo; ¿de qué servía realmente? Quería ser un escritor, ya lo había decidido, ¿pero realmente podría serlo? Es verdad que había mejorado, ¿pero habría mejorado lo suficiente? Después de todo, los sueños eran sólo eso: _sueños_, y no existía ninguna garantía al respecto... quizá ninguna editorial estaría dispuesta a publicar su trabajo, quizás los críticos llegarían a la conclusión de que sus obras eran sólo basura, y quizá ese rechazo despedazaría todos esos sueños y le destruiría. Quería escribir pero no estaba preparado para sobrellevar el fracaso en el que podría terminar todo aquello...

Y ahora, una vez más delante de ese documento en blanco, con el puntero titilando nuevamente en espera de comenzar alguna nueva obra, Takeru volvió a formularse la misma pregunta. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa y la certeza de que escribiría por siempre, sin importar nada, aunque sus historias jamás llegaran a ser publicadas, porque era una parte demasiado importante de él mismo como para dejarla de lado. Sabía perfectamente que dejar de escribir sería como dejar de comer o respirar, como no volver a ver a Patamon o la sonrisa de su madre, no escuchar a Yamato tocar la armónica; como no volver a sentir el aroma dulzón de la pipa de su padre o escuchar las risas de sus amigos...

Escribir era como sentir las manos de Miyako sobre su piel, o sus labios, sus caricias, las calidez de todo su amor... y dejar de hacerlo equivaldría a no volver a verla nunca... jamás hacer el amor con ella de nuevo...

Y este pensamiento era simplemente insoportable. 

Amaba demasiado a su familia y amigos, a Miyako, a todos esos pequeños detalles que le daban un sentido a su existencia... No, si dejaba de hacerlo sabría que una parte de él mismo moriría para siempre, porque escribir era una necesidad _vital_.

Así que decidió estudiar literatura con la esperanza de aprender de todos aquellos autores técnicas que le ayudaran en su escritura, quería conocer la historia de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres cuyos libros habían sido su fuente de inspiración desde los 12 años, cuando escribió su primera historia corta. Le iba bien en la universidad, participaba activamente en la publicación de una revista literaria en la que habían aparecido algunos de sus cuentos, incluso había ganado algunos concursos de escritura y sus profesores vaticinaban un gran futuro para él...

Pero ahora se encontraba ante un dilema, una encrucijada.

Había llegado a una etapa de su vida en la que las historias y poemas que escribía de vez en cuando habían dejado de bastar para satisfacer a su joven y ávido de emociones corazón. Quería dar el siguiente paso, quería escribir un _libro_...

¿Pero podría hacerlo?

Takeru se reprochó una vez más el permitirse dudar. No debía perder las esperanzas jamás; si él mismo desacreditaba su talento, ¿cómo podían los demás tomar en serio sus intentos? Sabía perfectamente que su manera de escribir era un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos, y que si flaqueaba se notaría a través de ellos; entonces sí fracasaría...

No iba a dudar nuevamente.

Y esa idea en la que había estado pensando... le atraía como ningún otro proyecto antes... definitivamente quería hacerlo.

El joven rubio colocó sus manos sobre el teclado y pensó un momento en un título apropiado. Frunció el ceño, ah, pero qué malo era para eso... si al menos Miyako estuviera allí, de seguro que le daría una buena idea... desde que eran novios, hacía algo más de un año, ella había elegidos los títulos de todos sus inéditos, cosa para lo cual él personalmente era pésimo, pero su amorcito no estaba ahora allí y él tenía esa chocante manía de no poder comenzar a escribir una nueva historia sin tener el título seguido del ya acostumbrado: "Por Takeru Takaishi", aquello le era tan indispensable como terminar una historia con la palabra "Fin".

¿Cómo le llamaba Miyako a esa maña tan personal...? ah, sí, _manía de escritor_... el chico sonrió al recordarlo, su novia tenía toda la razón.

¡Así que necesitaba un título!

Hum, bueno, ¿qué tal "La bitácora"? ¡Horroroso!, pensó, mientras borraba el nombre rápidamente con la tecla _Backspace_; hay, Miyako, si al menos estuvieras aquí...

¿Y si pongo simplemente "Digimon"? No, eso parece el nombre de un anime japonés, no de un libro, _argh..._

Lo pensó un instante más y finalmente escribió: "Los Elegidos"

Eso no sonaba tan mal, ¿eh? Al menos servía como un título provisorio. Satisfecho con ello, Takeru terminó su café, dejó la taza vacía de lado, se tronó los nudillos y decidió continuar, o mejor dicho, comenzar a escribir la historia de 7 niños pequeños que salieron de sus casas un día rumbo a un campamento de verano sin saber que ese 1ro. de agosto del año 1999 sus vidas cambiarían para siempre, pues serían transportado a un mundo digital y se verían forzados a ser los héroes de una fabulosa historia llena de monstruos y aventuras sin igual.

Y no era una historia cualquiera la que había comenzado esta vez, definitivamente era mucho más que eso, _pues esta vez había decidido narrar su propia historia..._

~*~

**Nota:** Y bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles? Ya sé que el título del fanfic no tiene nada que ver con esta parte, de hecho, la historia original no estaba contemplada con este primer capítulo de Takeru; se suponía que sería simplemente algo como: "El chico escribía en su computadora cuando alguien llamó a su puerta...", pero las palabras comenzaron a salir solas y de repente vi que estaba escribiendo **mi** propia historia aquí, a través del personaje de Takeru Takaishi, pues todo lo que planteo aquí son mis propios sentimientos al escribir. Lo importante que es para mí escribir, que es más que un simple pasatiempo... absolutamente todos sus pensamientos, temores y sueños son míos, hasta el de escribir un libro algún día ^^, aunque aún no me siento preparada para dar ese paso... quizás espere a vivir una aventura como la de Takeru y los demás digidestinados para poder escribirla como él lo hizo, después de todo, nada cuesta soñar ~_^

Ah, y por cierto, la próxima parte sí será la que tenía planteada originalmente y demás está decir que será un Takeyako (eh... ¿así se escribe?) ^_^

Terminado el 21 de agosto de 2002


	2. Miyako ~ Por siempre juntos

**SOMOS TRES**

By** Raquel**

Capítulo 2: Miyako ~ Por siempre juntos 

Takeru releyó las primeras páginas de su historia, satisfecho consigo mismo, pues pensaba que ese primer borrado no estaba tan mal; para él, el primer párrafo de un relato era fundamental, pues si llegaba a ser lento o aburrido el lector seguramente dejaría de leer inmediatamente, sin importar lo bueno que fuera la continuación. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia y no quería que llegara a pasar eso con su libro.

_Su libro..._

El joven sonrió al decirlo, su libro... definitivamente sonaba bonito, su libro... _suyo_, no de Oscar Wilde, Alejandro Dumas o J. K. Rowling y sentía que lo amaba, aunque no supiera si el resultado sería digno de publicación o no, porque contaba una parte muy importante de su vida y la de sus amigos y eso era suficiente para él.

Con algo de sueño ya, el rubio se desperezó y pensó que su parte literaria había sido satisfecha por esa noche y era el momento de retomar su ensayo; era tarde pero podría trabajar hasta la madrugada pues el día siguiente era sábado y podría dormir hasta tarde. Guardó el archivo en el que estaba trabajando y reabrió el anterior, esperando que el cansancio no le venciera demasiado pronto, pues aún debía trabajar una horas antes de ir a descansar, entonces decidió hacer una jarra de café para superar un poco la soñolencia que sentía.

Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino entre la sala y la cocida, sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta. Extrañado, el joven observó su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que era bastante tarde para visitas, además que la tormenta seguía siento intensa allá afuera. Con algo de nerviosismo, Takeru se aproximó a la puerta y observó a través de la pequeña ranura quién podía estar del otro lado; una ladrón no se iba a tomar la molestia de tocar la puerta, eso lo sabía bien, pero igual había que ser prevenido...

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando descubrió de quién se trataba y sus manos quitaron apresuradamente los cerrojos de la puerta para abrirle paso a la chica que esperaba fuera.

"¡Miyako! –exclamó, mientras tomaba a la joven en sus brazos- pero, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?!".

La muchacha no respondió en un primer momento, estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia, abrazándose a sí misma, quizá tratando de contener el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo y cuando Takeru rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, haciéndola pasar, ella pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos cafés se posaron en los suyos azules con tal intensidad, que el joven sintió fuego recorrer a través de todas sus venas...

"¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño?", preguntó él nuevamente, con gran preocupación, mientras la sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Al ver que ella seguía con ese mutismo, decidió ir por unas frazadas y algunas toallas.

Fue y vino lo más pronto posible y por un instante pensó en quitarle eras ropas húmedas por la tormenta, pero algo le decía que no sería una buena idea, así que desistió de hacerlo por el momento y en su lugar cubrió su cuerpo con el grueso edredón de su cama. Miyako se aferró a esa agradable fuente de calor inmediatamente y Takeru suspiró con alivio al notarlo, entonces decidió sentarse en la mesita que estaba frente al sofá y pensar qué haría a continuación. Se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente tomó una de las toallas a su alcance, quitó delicadamente los anteojos húmedos que aún llevaba puesto, los dobló y guardó y después comenzó a secar sus cabellos violetas con suavidad; el joven escritor amaba esos largos cabellos lacios, le gustaba tocarlos en las noche y enredar sus dedos juguetonamente en ellos antes de quedarse dormido; acercar algunos mechones y olerlos. La chica lo sabía y por eso los había dejado crecer hasta la cintura, sólo por él, por complacerlo...

Miyako se había dejado hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia, pero bastó sentir esas atenciones que su novio le hacía con tanto cariño, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, para echarse a llorar desconsoladamente; soltó el cobertor para cubrir su rostro con sus manos. No quería que él la viera en ese estado, no quería...

Takeru echó la toalla a un lado y tomó a la chica en sus brazos nuevamente, sintiendo su piel fría junto a la suya, cálida. "Ey, ¿no piensas decirme qué te sucede, amor? Me tienes muy preocupado...".

"Lo siento...", dijo ella finalmente.

"Está bien, ¿sólo dime qué te sucede?".

"Yo... no lo sé, he estado caminando bajo la lluvia por horas y no quería regresar a mi casa, no sabía a dónde más podía ir, y...".

"Cálmate, está bien, Miya, todo está bien ahora, sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que lo desees, pues ésta también es tu casa; lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?".

"Sí".

"Muy bien, ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?".

"No... la verdad es que no lo sé, no recuerdo bien, creo que no...".

"Entonces los llamaré ahora mismo para que no se preocupen, ¿bien? Y luego te traeré una taza de café bien caliente, con miel, como a ti te gusta, y después podremos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Sí, ¿y tu madre? ¿no se molestará de que esté aquí tan tarde?"

"Ella te adora, lo sabes y jamás se molestará de tenerte aquí. De todas formas no está en casa ahora; salió a Tsukuba muy temprano para hacer un trabajo allá y no regresa hasta el domingo".

"Entiendo".

"Voy a hacer esa llamada, ¿ok? Vuelvo en seguida".

"Sí"

El joven Takaishi le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y luego se levantó y dirigió a la cocina, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico en su camino. Miyako lo siguió con la mirada unos instantes antes de dejarse caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, cansada, ¿durante cuánto tiempo había estado caminando?, pensó, mientras escuchaba a su chico conversar a lo lejos y el ruido de algunos gabinetes abrirse y cerrarse, no estaba segura, desde la tarde, cuando culminó su cita. Había salido tan trastornada de allí que había dejado olvidado su bolso con su dinero y documentación personal, así como su paraguas; había recorrido algunas calles cuando se dio cuanta de eso pero no se molestó en regresar por nada de aquello, igual quería caminar, sin importar la lluvia que caía, y pensar qué iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante...

Este pensamiento humedeció nuevamente sus ojos, pero trató de controlarse y no llorar otra vez. Debía ser fuerte, firme, ahora más que nunca. El olor agradable del café inundó al apartamento, cálido y dulce. Miyako cerró sus ojos un instante, disfrutando ese aroma que siempre había estado asociado a hermosos recuerdos y posteriormente volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que alguien colocaba una taza caliente entre sus manos.

"Te cuidado, está recién hecho y no quiero que te quemes".

La chica asintió, disfrutando la sensación del calor que le producía, acercó la taza a su labios y aspiró su aroma unos instantes antes de probar un poco. "Está rico, gracias", dijo, antes de tomar un poco más y dejar la taza humeantes en la mesita que tenía a su costado izquierdo.

"De nada. Tus padres estaban muy preocupados por ti, pero creo que se han tranquilizado al saber que estás bien, aquí conmigo. Los convencí de que no vengan por ti esta noche, sino mañana en la mañana", dijo él, sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente.

Ella no respondió y un incómodo silencio se presentó entre ambos. Miyako sabía que Takeru esperaba una explicación, pero no sabía cómo comenzar y se moría de miedo pensando en lo que podría suceder cuando se enterara de todo...

"Todo se terminó", dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué?", preguntó el rubio, temeroso.

"He dicho que se terminó. Tú y yo, se acabó...".

_¿Se acabó...?_

La frase atravesó su corazón apenas la escuchó y Takeru supo que, si ella le hubiese dado un golpe físico, una bofetada, no le habría dolido tanto como aquellas palabras...

"¿Que se terminó? ¡¿pero _por qué_?!", exclamó, exasperado, poniéndose en pie

"Eso es lo mejor para ti".

"Perdóname, Miyako, pero creo que estoy lo bastante grande para saber _*qué*_ es lo mejor para mí, sin necesidad de que _*nadie*_ lo decida en mi lugar".

"Entonces quizá sea lo mejor para mí...".

Takeru pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos dorados y suspiró, sin saber cómo responder a eso. La idea de terminar con ella, de _*perderla*,_ le llenaba de terror; la amaba demasiado y no podía imaginar su vida sin tenerla a su lado, y menos sin una buena razón que lo justificara. Se aproximó a Miyako y se arrodilló a su lado, posando sus manos encima de las de ella y apretándolas con gentileza.

"Al menos dime por qué, dame un motivo que me permita seguir adelante sin volverme loco...-susurró, con la voz más dolida que la chica había escuchado nunca- _por favor..."_.

Ella observó un instante esos ojos suplicantes antes de asentir. "De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que hoy visité al doctor porque no me he sentido nada bien estos días".

_"¿Y...?"_, quiso saber el rubio, apretando las manos de la chica con demasiada fuerza, preso de un pánico repentino.

"Tengo un mes de embarazo. Ya está, lo dije...".

Takeru se quedó unos instantes en la misma posición, sin terminar de entender lo que Mikayo le estaba diciendo: _Estaba embarazada..._ tenía un mes de embarazo... estaba sorprendido en un principio y posteriormente comenzó a asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar: quería estar feliz, debería estarlo al menos, pero en su lugar sólo hubo duda y pensamientos que jamás podría perdonarse, pues por un instante se preguntó si el bebé sería suyo, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de pensar tal atrocidad, ¡claro que era suyo! ¿de quién más podía ser...? no lo podía creer...

La joven esperó pacientemente a que el otro reaccionara y se sintió profundamente dolida cuando vio que él apartaba sus manos bruscamente de las suyas, asustado, quizá dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras... entonces ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Dime si quieres al bebé porque si no lo haces me iré y no volverás a verme en toda su vida, Takeru Takaishi", amenazó, colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

Takeru la siguió y sonrió levemente cuando colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros: "Es *_nuestro*_ bebé, ¿cómo no voy a quererlo, amor? Admito que estoy asustado, ¿pero acaso no lo estás tú?".

"Estoy aterrorizada... no sé qué voy a hacer ahora", le dio la razón, abrazándolo.

"Qué *_vamos*_ a hacer, querrás decir, porque lo que sea que suceda ahora, lo vamos a decidir *_juntos*_", aclaró él con bastante firmeza en su voz

"Tienes razón, perdóname... es sólo que tengo 20 años y tú 19 y no sé cómo podremos mantener al bebé si no tenemos empleo ni nada; quizá tengamos que dejar de estudiar, oh, dios, papá y mamá van a matarme... ¡y tu madre qué va a pensar de mí?!".

"Tranquilízate, por favor, primero déjame asimilar que voy a ser papá y después pensaremos en lo demás, ¿bien?", le pidió, casi sonriendo.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!!!", gritó, llena de nerviosismo.

"Es que sonó muy bonito... voy a ser _*papá*_, suena muy, muy bonito... sabía que algún día pasaría, aunque no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto...".

"Por eso estoy tan preocupada! Me atemoriza que seamos muy jóvenes para ser buenos padres..."

"El ser buen padre no depende de qué edad tengas, créeme", afirmó él con cierto dejo de amargura en su voz y Miyako sólo pudo tomar su mano, en respuesta, entendiendo sus sentimientos, o al menos tratando de hacerlo, pues ella, como él, no venía de una familia desintegrada... "No voy a cometer los mismos errores de mis padres, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ¡lo prometo!".

"Lo sé... –afirmó ella, acariciando su mejilla levemente con la punta de sus dedos; y sí lo sabía con certeza, muy en el fondo de su corazón- sé que serás un padre grandioso".

Takeru sonrió, feliz ante esa prueba de confianza. "Las cosas no van a ser fáciles pero de alguna manera vamos a salir adelante, Miya, cariño, tengo todas mis *_esperanzas*_ puestas en ello..."

"Sí, pero... –comenzó a hablar pero inmediatamente se detuvo. La mirada de su novio la instó a continuar- Ni siquiera estamos casados...". La verdad es que no le gustó decir aquello pues no quería que Takeru se sintiera presionado al respecto y le pidiera matrimonio sólo por el bebé... además que ella tampoco estaba segura de querer casarse en esa etapa de su vida.

"Eso es cierto, aunque siempre pensamos en casarnos luego de terminar la universidad, ¿no es verdad?"

"Para eso faltan al menos 3 años más"

"Sí, pero quizá ya no sea necesario esperar tanto".

"Te amo, cielo, pero no sé si quiera casarme ahora", le dijo ella con gran sinceridad.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no creo que sea necesario decidirlo esta noche. Nos amamos y eso es lo único que me importa en estos momentos, ahora vamos a dormir, ¿sí?, es tarde y ambos estamos cansados y mañana tenemos un día muy largo por delante".

"¿Hablaremos con mis padres?"

"Así es, y luego con Yamato y mi papá, el domingo lo haremos con mamá y después, bueno, tenemos todo un futuro por planear...".

"Ellos se van a enfurecer, creo yo"

"Lo superaran", respondió él simplemente, apagando la computadora y las luces de la sala, después caminaron hacia su habitación, tomados de las manos. Takeru se detuvo súbitamente, con el ceño fruncido. "Oye, Miya, tengo una duda".

"¿Y cuál es?"

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo podremos hacer el amor antes de _*aplastar*_ al bebé, eh?".

"¡Eres un pervertido!!!", respondió ella, dándole un golpe en el brazo

Takeru sonrió y la abrazo. "¿Sabes? A pesar de todo estoy feliz".

"¿Y por qué?", preguntó ella, dándole un beso en los labios.

"Porque ahora _somos tres..."._

**¿FIN?**

***Suspiros*** ¡Finalmente terminé este Takeyako! No sé por qué, pero yo adoro a esta pareja, creo que se ven muy lindos juntos ^^. Hum, la verdad es que creo que la historia está muy cursi pero aún así me entraron ganas de seguirla un poco más, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello aún. Quizá lo haga o quizá lo deje tal como está, ya lo decidiré más adelante, por ahora me conformo con lo que hay ^_^

Ah, y antes que se me olvide, **Lara** me preguntó si las historias de las que hablo en el primer capítulo, y que supuestamente escribió Takeru, son mías; la verdad es que algunas sí y otras no: La historia de Nina fue mi primer cuento inédito que escribí y le tengo mucho cariño, por eso lo incluí aquí y se llama "**Nina**"; la historia que hace referencia al paraíso también la escribí yo, es un fic de Dragon Ball en el que planteo cómo me gustaría que fuera y se llama "**Paradise**"; la historia del virus que acaba con 2/3 partes de la población mundial y la del payaso asesino llamado Pennywise son dos de mis libros favoritos de Stephen King (que también es uno de mis autores favoritos) y se llaman respectivamente "**Apocalipsis**" e "**It**" (traducido como "**La cosa**") ¡muy buenos los dos! La del pequeño que no puede dormir en las noches llamado "**Insomnio**", bueno, esa es una historia inédita que tengo en mente desde hace algún tiempo y me gustaría escribir... eso es todo!

Por último me gustaría decir que el título y la historia de este fanfic están basados en la canción "**Somos tres**" de un cantante venezolano muy bueno llamado **Franco de Vita**. Les escribo la letra de la canción por si les interesa conocerla y así me dicen luego si la letra de la canción y mi fic se parecen ~_^

**Somos Tres**

**By Franco de Vita**

Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados

Y su espalda a la puerta apoyó

Y mirándome me dijo llorando: Todo terminó

Pasa y siéntate que estás muy nerviosa

Espera un poco te preparo un café

Y mi mano se extendió generosa

Y dije: Cálmate

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Por qué esta situación?

Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos

¿Es que acaso no crees en mi amor?

Porque a donde tú vayas sabes que iré yo

Mientras tanto ella seguía callada

Ocultándose quién sabe qué

Hasta que con palabras pausadas 

dijo: Somos tres

Pasarán solamente ocho meses

Y un tercero entre nosotras habrá

Así que piensa si de veras lo quieres

O me marcho ya

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No tiene discusión

Bienvenido sea un tercero entre los dos

Yo te haré mi esposa si tú quieres

Porque a donde tú vayas sabes que iré yo (bis)

Terminado el 28 de agosto de 2002


End file.
